Richard Bowker
This article is about the actor and director. For information about the multiple characters named Richard, see Richard (disambiguation). Richard Bowker is a director and actor from Friendswood High School. His film work began before he joined MCS, but his output and publicity grew after joining. He is known for his work on a multitude of films, most notably for his direction of Spaghetti Fiction, the first feature-length film produced by the MCS Group, and his ability to act in almost any situation. He is the younger brother of Devon Bowker. Directorial Style Similar to Tim, Richard has produced a number of obscure comedies and over-the-top entertainment films, including his current magnum opus, Spaghetti Fiction. However, he has also written and directed a number of serious productions as well, having even approached genres such as horror and fantasy. Acting Style Richard is known as a versatile actor, and has played a range of roles, both major and minor. His presence is usually shown off in movies, stealing scenes with his over-the-top antics that he seems to have no qualms unleashing. He has also been shown to play more quiet and reserved characters. SkillsUSA Richard participated in SkillsUSA's Digital Cinema Production competition twice: In 2014 and in 2015. In 2014, he partnered with Charlie Rodriguez, and aside from a single comedy, the duo focused on dark and gritty films. Their competition film, Circles, focused on a dying traveler with a strange obsession of finding and drawing circles. In 2015, he partnered shortly with Chelsea Hayes before switching to work with Alyssa Brodeur. The two made a wide variety of films from different genres, from romantic comedy to horror film to stoner flick. Their competition film, The Others, focused on a brother and sister who, after being left behind in a zombie apocalypse due to the sister's paraplegic nature, have to fend for themselves. Filmography (Directed) * The Serial Dancer of Yesterday * Energy Crisis * Richard VS Wild * The Magnificent Mind of Richard * Let's Make A Video! * The End * Circles * Dynamism * The Magnificent Mind of Richard 2 * Don't Tread on Me * The Curse of Chelsea * Dear Tim * Stalker * Chill Out * The Curse * The Others * Spaghetti Fiction * t e m p u s * The City Slicker Man * Irony Filmography (Acted) * The Serial Dancer of Yesterday - As the named dancer. * Mau5King - As DeadMau5, a spirit haunting the school and responsible for killing Skrillex. * Richard Vs Wild - As Richard, a young man taken in to a reality TV show similar to survivor. * The Magnificent Mind of Richard - As Richard, as well as his dark personality. * Let's Make A Video! - As Tim Crews, a film director dressed as Skrillex with a lot of equipment. * The End - As an unknown traveler in an apocalyptic school. * Circles - As a fellow circle-drawing traveler to the main character. * The Magnificent Mind of Richard 2 - As Richard, and yet again all his personalities. * End of Times - As an unknown traveler lamenting the fallout of air pollution. * Attack of the Graffelman - As The Emperor, a take on the popular Star Wars character. * Little Girl Lost - As Richard, the mastermind behind the film's events and who invented Aaron Soliz. * Alvin Drive In Theater - As a dancer who kicks off the montage. * Piece of Shit Movie - As a skeptic friend unaware his friend is obsessed with happy meals. * Don't Tread on Me - As Dillard, a kid who has befriended a sentient tire. * Be Happy - As Dillard Fillmore, under interrogation for the disappearance of his friend. * The Curse of Chelsea - As a demon summoned by Chelsea's voice, and also a hapless bystander. * Dear Tim - As Tim, the recipient of a break-up letter. * Stalker - As the named stalker, who finds a girl in Galveston only to murder her on the beach. * Chill Out - As the young man enchanted by the mystic Stardust. * The Curse - As the recipient of a haunted curse. * The Others - As the main character, the brother of his paraplegic sister in a zombie apocalypse. * Mark, Marcus and Marceline - As Pablo, Marceline's boyfriend. * Spaghetti Fiction - As The Spaghetti Emperor, who posed as a victim of the drug, and the actual villain of the story. * In Brighter Days - As a gang member. * 1825 - As a sonic carhop, secretly a masked assassin going by the name "Cacasthasiea". * t e m p u s - As a strange, evil spirit who tries to persuade the main character to smoke. * CREPUSCULAR - As an unamed edgy smash bros player who wears a leather jacket and black cap. * Irony - As a vigilante posing as a deer hunter out to stop Christian, the serial killer.